Tales of Legendia: A New Generation
by NiokiNiki
Summary: Imagine that the cast of ToL get together. Each has his or her own lover... and their own children. Contains Moses X Norma, Senel X Chloe and Jay X Shirley. Disclaimer: All characters of ToL belong to Namco. Claimer: All their children belong to me.
1. Prolouge

Tales of Legendia – A new generation

Ever since Grune's departure, the gang had never felt so lonely. Everyone tried to smile since they promised that to Grune, but they can't help but cry in the inside of their hearts. Weeks went by and the girls were still missing Grune, but the boys were feeling frisky at the moment. Each of them (except for Will since he has to take care of Harriet), had a crush on the other three girls.

Jay can be seen blushing everytime Shirley says hello to him. Senel already asked Chloe out without trying to hurt her feelings (even though Chloe was crazy for him). Lastly, Moses was obviously hitting on Norma, who in turn played along. Ah yes, Spring was here and things were stirring up.

One day, all three men decided that one day they will propose to the girl they loved. On July the 1st, 3 newly wedded couples exited the church yard with confetti and rice thrown to them.

Jay and Shirley bought a cottage next to Senel's and got cozy all over each other while Senel and Chloe were doing the same. Moses and Norma were doing their thing in the Bandit's camp, with C'saba guarding the door.

**Few months later..**

Now all three men were in the hospital. It's not because they were injured, but because they were waiting. Where exactly? Why, in the father's waiting room of course. Will came along to give them advice on how to handle children while Harriet was playing around.

The wait was tense and all of them (excluding the sheriff and his daughter) all ended up staying awake for the whole night.

The next morning, they were awaken by a doctor. "Which one of you is Jay Fennes?" he asked.

Jay immediately stood up while the other two listened carefully.

The doctor pushed his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose then looked at his notes. A smile crept up on his face. "Congratulations, Mr. Fennes," he said. "You are now a father of a son."

Jay's eyes got bigger and bigger and a silence passed them. After not being able to hold it all in, Jay, a new father, whooped for joy.

"I have a son!!" he cried over and over and over again while the doctor led him to Shirley's room so he could visit her.

A few hourse went by and the same joyful event happened to Senel, who also had a son. Senel fainted, due to being too happy.

While Senel was dragged away to the washroom, Moses was worried. Will he have a son too? How about a daughter? Come to think of it, he never came up for a name! What if Norma had a problem in giving birth? What if--!?

Moses decided to go to the washroom as well and cool himself off.

**Few days later..**

Moses was fretting already. He paced the waiting room for so long, he wondered if his footprints were showing up. This was not going well, his friends already had their wives back at home and their babes in their arms. What could he do?

And the name.. He only thought of a girl's name, but no boy. _Ah well_, he thought. _Better wish for a girl then._

Suddenly , he got a tap for the back and there was a doctor with some notes.

"Are you Mr. Sandor?" the doctor asked.

Moses couldn't speak because he was so nervous of Norma's health and just nodded.

The doctor flipped through the notes then paused as he saw Mrs. Sandor's, or Norma's, profile.

"Congratulations, Mr. Sandor," the doctor said. "You are now a father of a baby girl."

Now it was Moses' turn to feel that joyous tingle. It was warm in the tummy and cool in his spine. He couldn't possibly hold it all in!

"But," the doctor suddenly added.

_But?!_ Moses suddenly asked in his mind. _What but?!_

"There was.. also some bad news," the doctor quietly said.

"Bad news?" shuddered Moses, worrying even more about Norma AND the baby. "Spill, doc!"

The doctor sighed. "You were supposed to have twins.." the doctor said.

Silence.

"And?" Moses said, not really wanting such an uneasy pause.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sandor." Said the doctor. "The first female twin.. She didn't made it. She was suffering major breathing problems and we couldn't do anything."

Moses' heart broke. The thought of twins was double the joy, but.. The first born.. dead.. It was something a family guy like Moses, couldn't possibly bear.

The doctor patted Moses' shoulder. "Be thankful to Nerifes," he whispered. "At least, you have a child."

And with that, the doctor left a crying Moses. Mixed emotions of joy and grief overflooded the bandit.

End of Prolouge.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales of Legendia – A New Generation

Norma goes missing

**10 years later..**

"Watch me daddy!!!"

A young girl with long black and red hair leaned backwards, her left foot in mid air and right hand holding a spear, ready to aim. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were two brown burning orbs. She wore a blue polo shirt and a pair of familiar looking zebra patterned pants.

She threw the spear with full force and watched it with high hopes. Behind her, a proud father wearing the same pants, only larger in size, watched his 10 year old daughter make the shot. It was Moses Sandor, a very proud father of this young girl.

Poing!

"Looky that Daddy! It's a bullzeye!!" the girl ran towards the red-headed man and hugged him tightly. "Whaddya think o' that, huh?"

Moses laughed and patted on the girl's bandana, which was wrapped around the girl's head. "Ya did a great job, Niki!" he commented. "How about we go to the Bakery and buy some Pizza?"

Niki grinned and hopped around madly. She has certainly got her father's genes. "Yay!! Pizza!"

A short introduction about this young bandit girl. She has adopted most of her father's DNA. She grins, moves, talks and walks like our cheerful bandit, Moses. At the age of 7, Moses had already trained her to use a spear.

Moses felt very proud of his offspring, but he feel… rather sad nowadays.

Few years ago..

Norma kissed Moses while Niki, who was on the sidelines, made a face that reads 'Eww!'. "I'll be back, Red, so don't you worry about me," said the mother. "I'll just have to collect another crystal fragment of the Everstone, then I'll be back in no time!"

Niki, who was still at the age of 5, wondered what was going on. "Mommy," she whimpered. "Where you goin'?"

Norma carried Niki in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy's going away for a while." She explained. "But I'll be back soon, okay?"

Seeing that things were okay, Niki grinned widely and nodded. "Yup!" she piped.

Moses and Norma embraced one more time before they parted. "You come home soon, 'kay?" Moses asked again.

Norma bopped him on the head and laughed. Niki laughed too that she ended up rolling on the floor! "You worry wart! I'll be fine!"

Moses sat on the dusty floor, rubbing his head, chuckling. "Okay, okay! I was just makin' sure!"

With that, father and daughter watched the mother take the Duct, which was heading for the Crystal Forest, and waved good-bye.

**2 years passed by..**

Niki had growned up to 7 years old, and yet, no sign of Norma coming back home. Moses was sick of sitting there, training Niki without Norma watching them, and decided to gather a search party to look for Norma.

"C'mon, guys!" he announced to C'saba and his other bandit members, "Look for her and make sure you won't come back empty-handed!"

The bandits raised their spears and howled their war cry, then set forth to the Crystal Forest. All of them decided not to take the Duct, just in case Norma got lost in another area.

After days that seemed like weeks came, C'saba came back to report.

"Moses," he started.

Moses looked at C'saba with full attention. "What? Did you find Norma?"

C'saba bit his lower lip, hesitating.

"Well?" asked Moses again, this time, more firmly.

"Moses.." C'saba said again. "We.. We tried.. But.. We can't find her.. She's gone."

A deathly silence filled the air.

"Gone.." Moses looked down, his red moppy hair covering his eyes. "Gone? Whaddya mean 'gone'?!" He looked up, his left eye flaring with anger. He stepped forward to C'saba and grab hold of his collar. "She can't just go 'poof' and be GONE!"

C'saba was shaking violently, for he hadn't seen Moses look so angry. "I'm sorry, Moses!" he pleaded. "But we couldn't find her! We searched everywhere from our old Bandit Lair to the Crystal Forest itself! She's gone missing, Moses!"

Moses released C'saba and glared at him. Then finally seeing the truth, he sighed and the raging anger surpassed. "I see.." he whispered. "So if you can't find her, I'll look for her mehself!"

He was about to exit the tent when a small hand slutched to his pants.

"Don't go daddy." Said a tiny voice.

Moses instantly melted and looked down to his feet, where little Niki was looking up to him with big teary eyes. She had heard everything.

"I'm scared daddy," she said. "If you go, you'll be lost too, just like mommy."

Moses listened, his mouth was gapped and his eyes still looking at his daughter.

"If you go daddy," continued the daughter, "Take me too."

In the end, Moses couldn't go. He couldn't bear imagining his baby girl get hurt by the monsters in the Crystal Forest.

C'saba and the others still search, but in vain. Until then, the painful day came when a fellow bandit returned with one small possession.

"Moses," said the bandit. "It's… It's Norma's wedding ring."

Moses looked at the bandit's palm, where the small blue jeweled ring lay. He took it to his own hands, and his heart froze ashe saw the engraving inside.

'Moses and Norma 4ever'.

The truth slapped him in the face.

Norma was indeed, gone.

End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Tales of Legendia – A new Generation

The First Born is Born Again

Now that Niki is 10 years old, Moses faced life like nothing bad happened. He stopped mourning for the lost first born baby and stopped worrying about his lover.

Both loved ones were now gone and he can't do anything about it. All he can do for now is to look after the Second Born.

Niki, the Second Born, was only 10 minutes younger than the First Born.She had adapted most of Moses' genes (and habits as well). This was because Moses mad sure that Niki was always by his side (he was rather over-protective ever since Norma disappeared).

But now that Niki was 10 years old, it was time Moses let her off by her own. She was now allowed to roam around the Legacy with her friends and do errands for other people around Werite's Beacon.

Since Niki was a Bandit, she gained very little fame than that of the other children. Moses didn't mind.As long as Niki existed in his world, he was happy.

As for Niki, she never knew about her older twin sister. Her father never talked about it since he was so heart-broken in the past. Even if she asked where was her mom, Moses will suddenly become quiet, turn around, and start sobbing. After all, he is a family man.

But today, Niki gets to learn the truth..

It took place in the Crystal Forest, the place where Norma went missing. Moses didn't agree at first, but later he decided that Niki was a big girl now and can take care of herself. Niki packed her small sachet with red gummies and orange gummies and took off.

The question: why is it that Niki was so keen to go to the Crystal Forest?

Our little bandit took out a map as she entered the forest. "Let's see.. I'm here.. So the treasure chest must be.." she scanned the map carefully then poked one end of it. "Here!"

She stuffed the map back to her zebra striped pocket and went off.

Few hours later..

Poor Niki got lost. She wasn't a good navigator and besides, the map was upside down. The Werite's Beacon Acadamy never allowed her in so she couldn't learn anything. By now, she should be in Grade 5. All that Moses can do is to bring her to Will's house and have a tutorial there. Fortunately, both the bandits were taught different lessons at the Raynard's, but Niki's grades kept dropping since she always slept in class.

Anyway, back to the plot. Niki decided to keep walking straight which is a very bad idea. You do know in the Crystal Forest, there are mirrors everywhere and sometimes, you don't know which direction you go, right? Well yes, Niki was heading straight for a Crystarantula's nest.

First, Niki felt something soft then looked down. She was stepping on some sort of very soft crystal (_Maybe crystal hay?_, Niki thought). Thinking that it could be valuable, she stuffed some of the crystal threads in her pocket, then moved on. She stopped again when she saw half a dozen of strange eggs. They were huge, maybe up to Niki's chin and they were all glassy looking.

"Maybe I can bring one home!" she said to herself.

She tried, but failed. For it was much too heavy.

So instead, she pierced one of the eggs with her spear so she can get a hunk of it.

Tink! Tink! Tink! Grrrrrr…

Niki stopped piercing the egg and looked around because she thought she heard a growl. She shrugged it off and continued piercing.

Tink! Tink! Tink! ROOOAAARR!!!

"Sweet Nerifes!" she swore and looked around again. She was certainly pissed off to whatever made the sound and then wished she didn't swore so loudly. For right there behind her, was the owner of the eggs. The Crystarantula herself.

"Uh oh.." Niki mumbled as she quickly snatched the hunk of glass and stuffed it inside her other pocket. The Mother Crystarantula saw this and took full charge for Niki. "ROOOAAARR!!!!"

Niki knew just what to do. She turned around and ran .

"Nice spidey! Nice Spidey!! Yikes!!" A patch of sticky web went pass her. She knew about Crystarantualas. Iron Eren power have no effect on them and Niki was one of those poor Iron Erens.

She found a crack, big enough for her, but too small for the monster. She went in and hugged her knees while rocking to and fro. Outside, she can hear the monster banging at the crack, but the crystals were so strong, it wouldn't break. So far, Niki was safe.

But what a sight Niki saw when she saw the rest of the area. It turned out that the crack was a cave entrance and there, in the center of the small cave, lay small pieces of blue rock.

"Ooh.." she cooed as she picked one up. "Pretty.."

She stared at the blue sapphire stone for a moment, then bit on it. It was no fake, these stones were for real.

"Cool!" she piped up. "I can keep one of these and I could show it to Junior!" Junior, is one of Niki's best friends and will be explained later.

She looked around to find a small piece, small enough to make her necklace. It took a long time until she found one. Actually, it was more like it caught Niki's attention. The blue fragment sparkled and the skin was shinier than the others.

With excitement, she picked it up, then suddenly she saw something peculiar. From under this stone, there was something fishy about the bluish dusty floor. She blew on the surface of the rock and saw.. writing.

She dusted more with her hand and finally found that it was written in English.

To the person who found this cave,

I do not know if you are my child who is reading this, but please, hear me out. Keep this area a secret. Please don't tell a soul about this cave. For the treasures you find at your feet are meant to be for my daughter, Niki.

Niki, if you are reading this, then I'm very happy that you could make it out her by your own. Take as many as you like. You can do anything with them. Sell them, keep them, store them, whatever.

Just remember, I'll always love you and your father. Even if I'm not around anymore, I'm always watching you from above.

Love,

Norma B. Sandor

Mom

Niki couldn't breath. She stared at the letter that was carved on the stone, then read it again. "Mommy..?" she whimpered. "Mom..?"

Tears suddenly burst from Niki's eyes and she tried her best to wipe them away, using her sleeves. But they just kept on coming.

"MOMMYYY!!!"

Suddenly, just as she shouted, the small piece of blue stone sparkled, then exploded with white light. Niki stopped crying and looked at the stone with confusion in her eyes. The cave became a sparkling white and the stone she was holding in her palm suddenly shone brighter.

She heard music. It sounded like her, but wait, it was more mature. The song was relaxing, calm and yet there was something else.. Freedom.

Hey Niki.

Niki looked up from the stone and saw a ghost. She wasn't afraid of ghosts, but the thing that freaked her out was that… This ghost looked just like her.

Both were identical, yet there was something different about the two. Personality, age and soul can be listed. "Who are you?" Niki asked boldly.

The ghost lifted one eye up and smiled, like what Niki does.

You don't remember me, do you? It asked. It's me, Niki.

The ghost came closer and placed her hand on Niki's head.

I'm your twin sister.

Niki blinked, then suddenly felt like she was being drained.

Sleep, Niki. Sleep. There's a Crystarantula bullying you, right? I'll take care of it..

Then, Niki fell asleep.

"Niki.."

"When will she wake up, man!! Like, c'mon!!"

"Niki, wake up."

"Doc, can you do anything?!"

"Niki, dad's worried."

… Dad? Niki opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a hospital.

"Niki!"

The next thing she knew, a man with moppy red hair hugged her tightly and she knew instantly that it was her dad.

"Daddy! I-I'm –" she was about to cry again but she buried her face on her father's chest.

"Relax, baby, everything's fine. You just collapsed and all and we found and… Oh man, Niki don't you ever do that again!" he rubbed Niki's back to comfort her sobs. "You got me so worried, man!"

The doctor told Moses that everything's fine except for one thing. Niki had gained something, but they didn't know what.

All this time, Niki kept a secret about the cave. Even that special small stone that remained in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tales of Legendia - A New Generation**

**Lesson One: Iron Ere**

It had been years after their son's birth, and now the couple had been frisky again to make another child. Yes, Jay and Shirley were as bliss as ever. Soon, they were the parents of a 10 year old boy, and a 7 year old girl. Both expected that the son will have Jay's Iron Eren gifts of wielding a knife, while the daughter will have the gifts of wielding the magical pencils with Crystal Eres from Shirley.

Both never knew that what they expected had been vice versa.

The son, Jay Jr., or Juni for short, was showing signs of shyness, hesitation and stubborness. The daughter, Shiela, was showing signs of maturness and had a very sharp tongue. The parents didn't noticed at all, what they wish is not for their personality, but their talent. Jay had bought a pair of new kunais for Juni and Shirley bought a Quail's Feather for Shiela. That was a few days ago, and were still keen on teaching their kids.

"I can imagine Shiela making her first Teriques," giggled Shirley.

"Yes, that would be very cute." Jay responsed.

**Meanwhile..**

"Yaaah!!"

_Twoing_

In another room, brother and sister can be seen... squabbling. Jay Jr. (We'll call him Juni) was squatting at the center of the play-rug, hugging his knees with his face hidden while Shiela was at the other side of the room, armed with plastic knives. Rather sharp plastic knives.

"What did you do that for?!" cried out Juni, who was actually under attack from his little sister, Sheila.

"You ate my red bean bun!!" fumed the sister, and got ready to throw another knife. "You will pay!!!"

Juni stared at her. "How much gald?" he asked blankly.

_Twoing_

Shiela threw another knife, this time it landed near Juni's feet, who fled for his life under the bed. "Baka!" Shiela screamed, "You know what I mean, you coward!" As she marched to the bed, Juni recalled being called a 'coward' in school. Many called him 'sissy' and 'newb' because of many reasons. One, he's too scared to participate in games, for fear of being hurt (He sprained his ankle last year during the Beacon Sports). Two, he is incredibly shy and three, all he wants is to stay at home and play with the Oresoren. Juni sighed, all he wanted was peace and quiet.

"Come out of there right now and fight like a man!" Shiela warned and took out another plastic knife.

Swish! Swish! Swish!

"Owie!!" Juni whined and blew at his bleeding scratch on his arm. He fought back the tears as he used his Eres to heal the wound. "Th-That hurt, sis!" he whimpered.

There was a knock on the door and the two froze. "What's going on there?" said a voice.

"MOMMY!!"

Both shot to the door and both started to blame on the other for their wrong doings.

"He ate my Red Bean Bun!"

"She threw knives at me!" (Points at the knives all over the floor)

"He owes me last week's lunch money!"

"She scratched me right here!" (Points at the scratch at his arm which stopped bleeding due to his spell)

Shirley, shook her head and smiled. "Come on you two," she calmly said. "It's time for your lessons."

The siblings looked at each other and then to their mom.

"But mom, didn't we already talked about this?" asked Shiela with her usual hardyness in her voice.

"Yes mother, we already told you.." added Juni. "I don't have a good hand with a knife."

"Neither I with a feather." added Shiela. "Feathers aren't good weapons yow know. They're so harmless."

"It's a Quill." corrected Juni, with determination in his voice. "They're actually good weapons if you knew how to--"

"Who asked you?!" shot back Shiela, with this menacing glare in her eyes. Juni just backed off and whined. He just want to make her sister happy.

Shirley can't help but smile. She hadn't the heart to spank them.

---

"Alright Jr," said Jay in his usual quiet, yet zesty voice. He tossed Juni a knife, a real one this time. Juni caught it, and jumped at the sight of the blade. He didn't liked holding sharp objects and hoped that his father didn't saw him flinch.

"Remember last week's lesson?" asked Jay and Juni nodded, remembering the lesson about running. although he ran like a duck, Jay managed to get him to be fast on his feet. "Just copy me, okay?"

Jay got the 'dummy' ready and concentrated. Juni watched as his father's fingernails started to glow in a shade of deep purple. _Iron Ere.._ Juni immediately thought. Instantly, his father zipped away and in a split second, reached the straw dummy and made two slashes. They waited. 2 seconds later, an 'X' was seen. Straw and sand came pouring out like water in a bag. Juni just stared, for he knew he couldn't possibly do that.

"Now you try," said Jay, backing off a few steps.

Juni gulped and looked at the blade in his hand. As said, he wasn't very good at knives, but what the heck? It's better to learn than to humiliate your own father. He took a deep breath and concentrate on the second dummy that Jay had placed. He could feel his own Ere coming to his finger and soon he saw a distant light blue glow. Then he ran.

It was an exciting event for Juni because he never ran this fast, but unfortunately, it was destiny for our little Juni to trip and fall.

_Plop! Thud!_

Juni was very near the dummy, and he HAD to trip in front of it. He could feel his father's embarrassed eyes on him, he just knew it! He stood up carefully, doing his best not to sob and looked at his fingers. They stopped glowing. Well, it does stop glowing if his Ere was suddenly interupted. i I wonder why Shiela's Ere doesn't get interupted whenever something hits her.. /i he thought. He gripped his hands and glared at the mocking scarecrow dummy. Better just try attacking it than just standing there like an idiot.

He slashed two times, but it looked pathetic because nothing happened. The bag was made of thick animal's pelt and can be slashed by Iron Ere.

"Use your Ere, Jr." said his father's voice behind him.

"I-I'll try.." stammered Juni and concentrated on his fingers. The soft light blue glow appeared again and he smiled with hope.

With all his might, he slashed two more times and was happy to see the slashmarks this time. He watched the bag, hoping it would burst out sand just like what his dad did.

But nothing.

The slashmarks faded away like nothing happened. All he had done was a scratch and nothing more.

"I can't believe how newbie you are!"

Jay turned around, hoping that it wasn't his dad talking to him. He sighed in relief as he saw Shiela coming to the field.

"Shiela! That's not a very nice thing to say to your own brother!" scolded Jay, waving a finger at her.

"Hmph! Let me show you, squeaky." She ignored her father and snatched the blade from Juni. Juni ran to his father, but he didn't looked at him. Not now. It was too embarrasing.

"Shiela, it could be dangerous.." Jay warned to his daughter.

Shiela waved her hand, showing that everything's fine and walked a few feet away from the dummy. When she was satisfied at the distance, she started her attack pose. _I know this pose.._ thought Juni and remembered how Shiela defended herself from the bullies at school, just by using plastic forks. Juni blinked and noticed he was watching thin air, for his sister had already dashed to her lifeless victim. Neither Juni or Jay could see the image, because the girl was fast as lightning! She was already a blur to them!

She suddenly stopped by the scarecrow and it became a tornado. Shiela was running around the scarecrow, but Juni didn't know what she was doing. Only his father, Jay knew and according to his face,he was stunned.

Shiela abruptly stopped and stood by a short distance from the scarecrow. She stared at Juni and Juni stared back. Then Shiela raised a hand and snapped her fingers. They were glowing a strong magenta.

_Pow_

_Iron Ere.._ Juni thought to himself. The scarecrow exploded from Iron Eren Slash marks and the sand was blowing away from the wind, as well as the straw. Bit of animal pelt scattered on the grassy plain and father and son watched in awe. The Scarecrow dummy, was not slashed two times.. This was like massacre.

---

At the end of the day, Shirley and Jay discussed some things together about their children.

"It seems that we were wrong," Jay said. "Shiela hasn't any Crystal Eres, but she has Iron Eres."

Shirley looked at the table, a little disappointed. "Do you think she may be still able to use a Quill?"

Jay sat down next to Shirley and embraced her. "I'm not really sure, Shirl." he answered. "Why not you try tomorrow?"

Shirley thought about it, then did her petite smile. "Alright."

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 4

**Tales of Legendia - A New Generation**

**Chapter 4 - Lesson 2: Crystal Eren**

-----

Shiela twiddled with the Quail Quill and glared at it. The quill was a silky brown in color with a sharp black tip, but it wasn't sharp enough to stab something. "Mom, this is a feather is hardly a weapon!" she complained to her mother, Shirley.

Shirley smiled warmly. "It's not used as a weapon, sweetie," she explained. "It's used for magic... Like a wand, perhaps?"

Shiela looked at the quill again and grimaced. She wasn't very fond of magic and thinks that it was very old-fashioned and boring. "I don't like it," her voice shows no emotions, but all the same, it hurts Shirley's feelings.

"Oh, Shiela, I don't feel very good after you said that," Shirley confessed. "I know you don't like magic or all that but can you at least try?"

Shiela immediately felt guilty. The voice, the face and the eyes of her mother felt like she had done something very wrong. She sighed and looked at her boots. "Yes mom, I'll try..." she says, then added secretly, "... again."

The problem with Shiela, is that she couldn't draw a Teriques. Unlike Shirley, she couldn't believe in these magical butterfly tattoos, and shrugged them off as if it was some kind of religion. Her brother keeps telling her that it was real (he even dared to tell her that he saw one himself!), but Shiela just snapped at him.

"Remember, Shiela, just concentrate on your Ere, and pretend that you're drawing a butterfly on a piece of paper." instructed Shirley. Although Shirley already knew that her daughter possesed Iron Ere, it wouldn't hurt to see if she could be a mix, right? _But it's very rare for people to have both Crystal __and__ Iron Ere_, thought Shirley. She just shook the thought away and watch.

Shiela was already concentrating on her fingers and they were glowing a bright magenta. She looked around if there was anything to aim, but found nothing. _Ah, that's right_. She remembered. I'm only going to draw on air. _Pfft, if I could ever do that. _She waved the quill around and tried to draw a picture of her Teriques. A nice pink butterfly with sequins and ribbons would be nice.

But nothing happened.

"MOMMY!!"

"Calm down, Shiela." Shirley replied. "Just close your eyes and pour out all your feeling to it. Pretend you're painting, like your big brother!"

_Like my big brother,_ Shiela thought,_ But he's a sissy! And I don't like painting!_

She tried again.

And again.

And again.

By the fourth time, she was growing impatient and threw down the feather with rage. "I don't get it mom!" Shiela screamed at Shirley,"Why can't I draw my Teriques!? It isn't FAIR!!" She dropped to the soft grassy ground and started to sob, while Shirley ran up to her to comfort her little baby girl.

"Hush, Shiela." she whispered. "It's okay, you're new at this, alright?"

A few minutes passed.. When someone else came.

"You do it like this, my little sister."

Shiela and Shirley looked up and saw, a person no other than..

"Juni?" asked the shocked mother. "I thought that you were training with daddy?"

Juni looked down at her and shook his head. "I give up on kinves, mother." she said. "But, I'm willing to take up on this." He picked up the soft quill, which was not yet damaged from Shiela's tantrum. "It's very simple, Shiela," he whispered to his little sister. "You just have to put all your feelings to it."

Shiela looked up, tears were flooding in her eyes, staining her black eye-liner. She didn't reply because she felt so ashamed of herself. The secret both of them kept. The truth about their Eren.. She thought that she was the best and all, but it turned out she was not. She was as equal as her big brother.

Juni stood beside his mom and smiled. "Watch me, mother." he chirped.

He closed his eyes and held out his hand, which was holding the Quail Quill. His fingers glowed this very soft baby blue. It was like Juni was holding a piece of the sky in his little fingers. Then slowly, he tilted his arm to the left.

Shirley gasped.

A deep dark purple ink stained the air, as if there was a big sheet of transparent paper in front of Juni. It was like a child using concentrated grape juice as a paint. Juni continued to paint on this invisible surface, with his eyes closed. The painting he made was shaped as a butterfly with a pair big, elegant wings on the front and another pair of long, slender wings at the back, making that four wings in total. The pattern on the butterfly was beautiful. The pattern was like a picture of a vineyard of grapes and the color was a rich purple wine. Shiela and Shirley were caught, shocked with disbelief.

When Juni lifted the quill off the painting, the butterfly came to life and it circled around him. While it was doing so, light purple sparkles and dark violet droplets fell to the ground and stained the grass. He smiled at it, as if they were old buddies. Then he looked at the two girls. "What do you think?" he asked.

-----

Jay and Shirley had to cope with the whole truth. What they expected was wrong and everything went vice versa. It seemed that Juni had the power of Crystal Eres while Shiela was bathed in Iron Eres. Although they were disappointed that their dreams didn't came true, they were happy to see that their children enjoyed their lessons more. Juni learned more about using a Quail from his mother, Shirley. Shiela learned the secret techniques of her father's knife handling.

Now that the siblings were in the right track, there was no more complaint between the two. Except..

_Twoing!_

"You Baka! I want my Red Bean Bun back!"

"I-I'm sorry, my little sister!"

"Apologies NOT accepted! Come back here!"

"Uwaaa!!"


	6. Chapter 5

Um, hello.. I-I'm Juni, son of Jay. Um, the author was rather thrilled to see some more comments from other people, so she thought that she would reply to them.. Using me, of course. So, um.. Yes, -ahem-.

**angelicO'wings**: Oh really? So you feel the same way as I do. What does your cousin throw at you? I hope it's not knives. o.o;

**RoninAileren**: Oh, Niki thanks you for the compliment. Fanart? I think that Niki had already drew it, but she wasn't satisfied with it so.. Jay fans? My father has fans? Oh dear.. o.o;

**Gundam Pilot 06**: Heh. Yes, Uncle Moses and Niki-chan.. I feel sorry for them too.

Yes.. On to the story.

--------

**Tales of Legendia - A New Generation**

**Chapter 5 - Dancing Dream**

------

There was a field near the town of Werite's Beacon. It was full of very rare flowers that can only be seen at night. The time was exactly 9:00 p.m and a young whitenette can be seen sitting on the grass, waiting. The moonlight bathe her slim frame, making her look like she was glowing, and the grass turned snowy white. The hour began.

Out of nowhere, flowers by the hundreds sprout out of the grass, releasing small drops of dew. The white haired girl stood up and bent down to kiss on one of them, then looked up to the moon.

"Such a beautiful sight," she whispered. "Nerifes must have blessed us." She stared into the white moon, round as a cookie to her eyes. Then slowly, she looked down to her feet. "Maybe, I should dance for you." she whispered, as if she was talking to the moon.

Suddenly, she took light steps to the middle of the field, making sure that each step came in front of the other. Then she somersaulted and did a flip, then landed on the grass. Pink flower petals scattered as well as sweet snowy dewdrops. She started to ballet in the center of the field, listening to the crickets singing as she danced happily. The crickets were calling her name in a rhythmic tone. It was relaxing..

But then..

---

"Hey, sis!! C'mon! Sable!!! SABLE!!"

A black and white haired boy started to shake his little sister furiously.The problem was that whenever the girl was about to hit the floor, she would somersault or flip back and lie down back to her bed, returning to sleep. This way, not only did she found her comfortable position again, but also caused to hit her brother on the chin or stomach.

"OW! That hurt!" yelped the brother. He growled then glared at the slumbering Sable. "Get up." he said firmly and tried pulling her feet off the bed. "Ms. Penny was looking for you and all that stuff."

He only recieved quick lightning kicks from his sister.

The big brother, who could no longer handle it, ran out the room while yelling, "DAAAAAAD!!!"

---

The monsters were gone now. How dare they try to destroy this wonderful valley! But no fear, using her gifts as an Iron Eren, she kicked, punched and even tossed them on the ground with no effort. The beasts turned tail and ran.

"Such a wondrous place," she called to them. "Must not be harmed by the likes of you."

She continued dancing. The flowers seem to watch her and give a welcoming applause for such a graceful dancer by opening theirselves up and shining a soft white light on her. Sable was pleased that the flowers were liking her performance.

Suddenly, the air turned sweet to sulfur and the valley erupted to flames. Sable screamed and looked for a place to run, but all she saw a huge dragon.

"You vile terror!" she screamed at it. "How could you?!"

She fumed with rage. She was not afraid anymore. She was very angry..

---

"Daddy.. Her fingers are glowing.."

Senel picked up her squirming daughter in vain, but with no avail. He dropped her again (but Sable was able to land with her hands), then she plopped on the wooden floor. "She's having a nightmare," the whitenette said. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"But I AM worried daddy!" whined the son. "I'M her big brother and I'M suppose to protect her!"

Senel stared at his first born son, then laughed. "Oh Cal, you really ARE my son!"

Cal, the first born, stared at his father with a confused look in his eyes. Then his eyes diverted to his little sister... Who was now moving around strangely.

"Daddy, how did she do that?" he asked, pointing at Sable. "How.. How could she.."

---

Sable stood on top of the Dragon's head. Actually, she was doing a headstand. She was gripping the Dragon's horns, ready to strike.

"Take this, you evil monster!" she yelled, then fell off to his snout, making continous kicks on the Dragon's eyes.

The dragon howled then roared, furioused that a little girl was able to do much damage.

"Wake up, Sable!" it roared.

Sable wasn't listening. She was busy kicking at his eyes.

"Wake up, Sable!" it roared again. "Wake up!"

Then without warning, Sable felt a cold splash of water on her face. The next thing she knew, she was underwater... And it was very cold.

Then she realized something.

She can't swim.

---

There was a gasp, then a yelp.

"I told you not to put any ice!" scolded Senel at the boy.

"But Dad, it'll have more effect on her, and besides, they only come in cubes." whined Cal, trying his best to make an excuse.

The father sighed and shook his head. "I'll go give Sable a bath," he said. "I think it's time that you had your lessons with Mr. Reathers."

Cal froze then looked at the clock. 10:30 a.m. "I'll see you later, Tiger." said Senel.

"SHHHEEEEWWT!!" the son screeched, then rushed out the room. Downstairs you can hear the mother, Chloe, say good-bye and a fretting Cal out the door.

Sable looked at herself. She was wet. When she saw her father, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Papa, I feel cold.." she said. "D-Did I swim? C-Cuz I don't l-like swimming.."

Senel chuckled as she wrapped his daughter with a towel. "No, you didn't, it was only a dream." Then he picked her up. "Come on, I'll give you a nice warm bath."

Sable smiled. She didn't liked swimming or water, but bathes are an exception. "O-okay, papa." she said, then sneezed. "Tshoo!"

Senel laughed again and brought her downstairs.

End of Chapter 5

----------

People, by next week, I won't be able to use the computer. Which means? No ToL - ANG for a week. But don't worry, by that time, I would have some good ideas. Thanks for reading! I'll see ya'll next week!

Juni: To make her confidence boost, we like reviews. No flames about the couples please, we already warned about that in the summary.

Niki: Yeah! So if you no likey, then no reviewy!

Shiela: OR TASTE MY BLADES!!

Juni and Niki: whimper


	7. Chapter 6

Oi! I'm Niki Sandor, everyone! -points to the sky- Ye author of this fanfiction thought that you all deserve another chapter. Remember, peeps, she's doing this for ya, EVEN it's the exams in Hong Kong. So be _grapeful_!

Shiela: I believe it's 'grateful', you stupid bandit.

Niki: Shaddup! Hmph!

**RoninAileren: **-sniggers- That's a good one! Better not tell that to Sable, 'cuz I'll tell her instead:D

------

**Tales of Legendia - A New Generation**

**Chapter 6: Big Brother!**

-------

One day, Sable Coolidge was having her lunch as usual in the Werite's Beacon Academy. Mmm.. It's egg salad.. She said to herself and took a bite. Yummy.. It was just an ordinary day, clouds in the sky with the sun peeking behind them. This was Sable's favourite kind of weather. For some reason, she found it too quiet. Something was suppose to to happen while she was eating her sandwich. Just as the thought came, a dark shadow loomed over her..

"Hey, watcha doin' dork?"

An older girl, around 16 years old, grabbed Sable by the collar of her dark blue sweater. A series of laughs and giggles came. "Don't suppose you got some grub to pay me," the elder girl grumbled.

This girl was named Jojo, who came along with her friends. She's the bully of the whole 3rd grade, which means Sable is in big trouble.

The strange thing was that Sable wasn't shivering in fear. She was just hanging by the collar, staring at her opponent with a blank expression. "All I have is this," she said, and lifted up the half eaten sandwich.

Jojo snatched Sable's lunch and threw it at the ground, then watched her minions kicked and spit at it. The bully laughed an evil laugh and tossed Sable to the ground just as she did with the lunch.

The whitenette struggled to get up, but she was pinned down by two other big girls. "Let me go!" demanded Sable in a firm voice. "Or you'll taste my wrath! For i will summon the most ferocious monster ever!"

Jojo and her minions laughed again at Sable's warning. "Shyeah right!" taunted Jojo. "Only stupid bandits who don't even go to school summon monsters! Are you saying that you're one of them?" Laughter spread around except for the quiet Sable.

Sable glared at the fiend, then took a deep breath. A very very very deep breath.

"KUUUYAAA CAAAAAAAAAL!!!"

---

"Cal, if you like her so much, why not court her?"

Cal shook his head when his friend gave him advice. "Nah, Shiela's a snappy girl," he said. "But, I don't know why I like her so much, it scares me."

Cal's friend, Timmy, continued to polish his sword. "I dunno what you see in her, buddy," he admitted. "But whatever it is, you must tell her."

Cal shook his head again, then blushed. Why is he asking for advise in the first place? Well, he can't really help it after he fell head over heels in love with Shiela. It all started at that time when..

Cal froze. He heard something. It was very faint, but the message was so clear.

"Yo, buddy, what's the matter?" asked Timmy, looking up from his polishing.

"Nothing." answered Cal. He just sheathed his sword into it's proper place then stretched his muscles.

"Well," said Timmy. "Just follow my advise, pal. You just talk to Shiela and pour out ye feelings to her, okay?"

No answer.

Timmy looked at the spot where Cal was, but there was no Cal around.

"Buddy?"

---

"Hahahaha! What kind of summon is that?" snorted Jojo. "All I heard was a whiny baby screaming for help! Really, how pathetic are you anyway?"

Sable started to count down from 10. "10, 9, 8, 7..."

"What're you saying, you brat?" Jojo went up and kicked Sable's side. The whitenette choked, but kept on counting.

"6, 5, 4.."

A foot poked at Sable's head, taunting her current situation.

"3.."

"Hey, what's that?" asked a minion, looking at the horizon. It looked like a flash of metal.

"2.."

Jojo squinted her eyes, then shrugged. "I think it's.."

"1."

There was a roar, and Jojo got stuck on the spot. "It's-It's-IT'S---!!"

"GET OFF MY SISTER YOU LITTLE PIECE OF -censored-"

Cal appeared out of nowhere. It was like from dust to flesh. The half albino striked immediately with an amazing strength, attempting to gouge out Jojo's legs. Unfortunately, Jojo skipped to the side by chance and only got a deep cut around her thighs. The big bully fell to the ground, screaming at the white hot pain while clutching at her leg, which was bleeding heavily.

"Don't mess with me or my sister you inhuman thing, you!" Cal warned at her, pointing his sword at the bully's heart. "Otherwise, I'll really kill you!"

Whimpering in fear, the minions back off by the slashing half albino and dragged a limping Jojo from sight. Cal knew this wasn't the last time he'll see the monster, but he knew how to deal with her next time.

There was a small whine behind him, and he turned around to see. His little sister sat on the ground, rocking back and forth in an abnormal way.

"It's okay sis," Cal said and embraced her. Sable hugged back. "They're gone now, everything's okay."

Sable wasn't crying, but it was more like whimpering. "I-I could have been m-more.." she stuttered. "I-I wanna show them that I-I was a woman too.."

"It's okay, Sable." Cal said. "You can show them anytime." Then he stroked his little sister's hair. "But if you think that you can't handle it anymore, just call me, alright?"

Sable had this conversation everytime Jojo bullied her to the limit. Even if she knew each word Cal was going to say, she just nodded and pretend that it was the first time she heard Cal's noble words.

"Yes big brother." she whispered.

Cal smiled. He was proud to take care of a little sister. Although it was a heavy burden, he still loved the little whitenette.

**The End**

-------------

Zip Nada Zilch. It's NOT the end yet. We still have one more to go.

???: You mean me?

Yup, that's right. Harriet's pregnant, people:D

???: And I'm a reborn?

Niki: Something like that, I guess.

???: ... What was I gonna say again?

Niki: That's your hint, peepits! The poor lil' guy has memory loss.

Shiela: -hits Niki on the head- Baka! You're not suppose to spoil the audience.

Niki: Ow! T-T ... Oh, and 'Kuya' means 'Big Brother'. So, Sable was saying..

Sable: 'Big Brother Cal'

Niki: Yup! See ya next Friday, folks!


	8. Chapter 7

Cal: What the heck?! Why is my chapter incredibly short?! This is an outrage!! -goes to rage mode-

Shiela: Cal, calm down..

Cal: -calms down immediately and has a bows down to Shiela- Why, hello Shiela.

Shiela: -sighs- Crap Friday. The author decided to sneak into the computer and make another chapter.

Cal: See how much she love you guys?!

---------

**Tales of Legendia - A New Generation**

**Chapter 7: The Rebirth of the Time Weaver**

-----

As you all know, the kids should be around 10-12 years old. Which means the parents are now around 25-28 years old (excluding Will, who is now an old man. Around 32 I suppose.) This must mean, that the sheriff's daughter is now a young woman. Harriet Raynard, is now 18 years old. The once spoiled and unskilled cook is now a mature beginner chef. She was now able to cook a grilled cheese sandwich which everyone can enjoy. Although she was more gentle than before, she still has that strictness that makes every little boy obey her. For example..

---

_Two weeks ago.._

One fine morning, Harriet was busy watering her flower garden. She still lived with her father, but she had plans on moving to a new house all for herself when she turns 20. "This is just so peaceful," she said to herself. "The flowers," she looked at the beautiful 'Harriets' and Roses in her garden. "The trees," she looked to the branches of the trees and found blue petite birds chirping gaily. "The birds," she added, smiling. Then she heard laughter of little boys. "And the joy of little chil--"

Crash, trample, snap...

Harriet gaped as she saw her bush of newly opened 'Harriets' get crushed to the ground. She looked up and saw Cal and his friends, who also froze in horror that they had to be the ones who would crush Harriet's flowers. Harriet, was also frozen, but not in fear. More like raging anger of doom.

A series of scolding and spanking on the hands can be heard from across the street. After that, Cal and his buddies made sure that they slowed down their pace when passing by the sheriff's house.

---

Harriet chuckled at the memory and continued to cook the pancakes that she was making for lunch. (Yes, pancakes for lunch. She can't cook anything else, and no, she doesn't want to order take out. She likes home-made food) It was broad daylight, and still noon-time. The sunlight poured into the house through the windows of the living room, giving it a 'sunset' effect. Harriet just loved this kind of day. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harriet wondered who it was then yelled back, "It's open, come on in!"

A girl with a red bandana came in and looked around. "Aunt Harriet?" she called out in a tiny voice. Harriet turned around to see who it was, then smiled.

"Oh, hello, Niki." she said warmly. "Good to see you. What brings you here today?" she asked as she stacked the pancakes on a plate.

Niki sniffed the air and immediately, her stomach growled. "Oh, um, I just have a message for ya," she replied, waving a small light green envelope.

As if psychic, Harriet had sensed Niki's hunger. She giggled and placed two pancakes on another plate. Two for Harriet and two for Niki. Harriet likes even numbers very much.

"Here, you can share my lunch with me." Harriet said, putting the two plates on top of the dining table along with cups of tea.

Niki brightened up a lot. It was a bit strange, because sometimes, Niki doesn't sense the bad stuff in Harriet's cooking. No matter how bad it is, she just gobbles it up as if it was a gourmet meal. Everybody complained to her about Harriet's cooking, and all that Niki says is, "You'll get used to it."

"Thank you, Aunt Harriet!" Niki chirped and sat on a chair. She let the envelope sit on the table and helped herself to some pancakes with maple syrup.

Harriet watched Niki with joy, happy to see at least someone who accepted her cooking. As she munched on her own pancakes, she read the letter.

---

_Dear Ms. Raynard,_

_I know this sounds inappropriate, but please hear me out._

_I would like you to come to the town's plaza at 10:00 in the evening. Bring nothing with you, and you must come alone. Make sure that you are wearing your flower tag, the 'Harriet', so I can approve that it is you and no one else. _

_Be sure you arrive at the exact time. No later than 10:00, or I will think that you do not accept this invitation, which is very sad._

_Thank you for your time. I hope I can see you tonight._

_Yours sincerely, _

_The Time Weaver_

_P.S, Don't tell anyone about this._

---

Harriet glanced up at Niki, who was eating up the second half of her pancake. Niki grinned that famous 'Moses Sandor smiley' and went back to scoffing down her food. Harriet giggled. It was like a female clone of that silly bandit. The problem was that she was worried about the person who wrote this letter. She looked down at the parchment and read it again. _Time Weaver? 10:00 p.m? Town's plaza? What does it all mean? _

"Welp?"

Harriet looked up again to see Niki sipping her tea. "What?" she asked.

Niki sighed after the big gulp of tea. "Welp? What does it say?" Niki asked again.

Harriet looked down at the letter then shook her head. "Nothing. More like a bill note." she lied.

Niki made a face. "People these days," she complained. "Why need bills anyway?" Then paused. Niki started to clutch her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Harriet, worried.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Harriet," Niki said in a weak voice. "But what kind of tea is that?"

Jasmine left the table and took out the instant tea box. "It's jasmine tea, Niki," Harriet answered.

Niki panicked. "But.. But.." A small burp escaped the young bandit's mouth. "But jasmine tea makes me go to toilet!" she whined.

Harriet stared at Niki, then laughed out loud. "You can use the toilet, you silly bandit!"

Niki tried to smile, but recoiled as her stomach started to feel painful again. "Thanks, Aunt Harriet," she whimpered and ran for the restroom.

Harriet just watched as Niki made it for the toilet. Then she turned around to the window to look outside. She had forgotten to ask who gave Niki the letter.

---

That night..

Harriet looked at her watch. It read ' 9:59 pm ' . She sighed again and twirled her curls in her hair. Nervous she was to meet this person, and also curious about who wrote the letter. It looked like a woman's handwriting since it was so neat and tidy. Then again, it could be a poshy man who would like to court her. Time Weaver? She hadn't heard of that name ever since..

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Harriet looked up to the sky. That must be the town's clock, which just now striked 10 o' clock. Harriet waited for this 'person' to come. Behind her the bushes seem to come to life. Suddenly, little tiny bright green lights appeared in mid-air. Harriet backed away, sitting down at the edge of the fountain. "Wh-Who's there?" she commanded. "Show yourself!"

Someone giggled. It was feminine, so it was obvious that the person was a female.. But where is this strange girl? It sounded like an adult. A very childish adult. Harriet thought she heard that giggle from before, but where?

"I'm so happy to see you again, Harriet."

Harriet turned around to the fountain and before her very eyes, was the most beautiful woman she ever saw. Gingerly, she stood on the edge of the fountain, trying to reach this floating woman. Her hair was long, until her waist, and she wore green all over. Her dress was green, her hair was a pale green.. This was no other than..

"G.. Grune?" Harriet whispered.

The lady nodded. "Yes, it's me," Grune replied. "Or have you forgotten already?"

Harriet tried to hold back the tears. Then she choked and sobbed.

"Ah, don't cry, my child," Grune said softly, scooting over to the crying Harriet to comfort her. "I came here to give you a gift,"

Harriet looked up while trying to wipe away the flooding tears. She can't say anything because she wass so overwhelmed to meet an old friend from the past. It was just too good to be true.

"Harriet, this is important," Grune said with a smile. "I want you to give birth to my child, my son, and my reborn,"

Harriet nodded, confiming on what Grune told her.

"You must take care of him for me," continued the Time Weaver. "Will you help me Harriet?" she asked, wiping away the rest of the tears that stained Harriet's cheeks.

Harriet nodded again, "Yes," was all she can say.

Grune smiled warmly. "Thank you, my child," she purred. Then she gave a pat on Harriet's womb. "I've planted the little seedling now," the Time-Weaver explained. "Take good care of him," Grune gave Harriet a last hug and stood up. "I'll see you again, Harriet," she whispered, then she slowly she dissolved into the air. "... In another form," she added, then she had vanished.

---

Few Months later...

"Hope you won't tell anyone, daddy." Harriet said, while carrying her crying newborn baby.

Will shook the milk bottle and checked the temperature of the milk. "I won't," he replied in his usual firm tone. Then he gave the bottle to Harriet while adding in an unusual playful voice, "They won't believe me anyway,"

Harriet smiled at her dad. "Thanks daddy dear," she giggled.

Will just nodded back, then thought of something.

_If George is a reborn of Grune.. Will history repeat again? Grune was the Weaver of Time, and And if George is the Weaver of Time.. Who is the Cutter of time?_

**The end**

**  
------**

Cal: ... Wait, wait, wait just a bloodeh second?! That's IT?!

Niki: Nope! But! That's the end of our introduction. This, my little peepits, is just teh beginning!

George: .. Goo. I want milk.

Shirley: Awww! He's just so cute! Here, have some milk!

George: -coos joyfully and drinks milk-

Niki: Watch out for the 'Children of Legendia - Spring Songs!' and the other seasons!

Jay: This shall be the 'volumes'. Or should I say, 'skits'?

Sable: Kuya Cal, can you help me do sit ups?

Cal: Sure sis!

Everybody: See you next time:D


End file.
